Digimon Tamers - Alpha Kai Omega
by LGDA2TF
Summary: "Desde el inicio de las eras he estado observando como los humanos han interferido en los eventos de nuestro Mundo Digital, su confrontación con Zhuqiaomon, una de mis Bestias Sagradas, entre muchos otros asuntos; les agradezco su intervención con nuestro Verdadero Enemigo, pero su presencia ha desequilibrado las barreras entre ambos mundos, yo protegeré mi hogar" Yggdrasil
1. Prologo: La Oscuridad que asecha

**Digimon Tamers: Alpha Kain Omega**

**INTRODUCCIÓN.**

Este relato estará basado en uno de mis favoritos, esta en mis historias de favoritos, se llama 'Digimon: El Poder Divino'; me centraré en el mundo de digimon tamers, dos años después de los eventos causados por el D-Reaper y la batalla contra Zhuqiaomon.

Además de Yggdrasil, en el Digital World existe un fuerza venerada por todos los digimon, la cual será el tema central del trama; estará presente en el relato los Emblemas que permiten la existencia de los niños elegidos, tendrán el papel de ser los pilares que mantienen a esta dimensión en pie. En el tema de los villanos tendremos a los legendarios Siete Señores Demonio, algunos de ellos, junto a los Caballeros Reales bajo las ordenes de la computadora central, el porque se revelará en este cuento.

También pienso mostrar otro argumento del 'El Poder Divino', muy ligado con la Zona Oscura; los villanos clásicos de Digimon Adventure y Digimon Adventure 02 serán los enemigos con los que los tamers tendrán confrontaciones, de hecho muchos de los eventos de las series anteriores serán causa de los eventos ocurridos aquí.

**Prologo: La Oscuridad que asecha**

_El Digital World, un mundo creado a partir de los datos de internet; se sabe que los primeros digimon nacieron a partir de experimentos que hicieron los seres humanos, cuando tuvieron que dejar su proyecto, nuestro mundo fue impulsado por otra fuerza._

_Ese poder divino ha recibido muchos nombres a través del tiempo, incluso para nuestros dioses esa fuerza aun es desconocida; actualmente es aquella que le da equilibrio al Mundo Digital y mantiene la barrera que separa el mundo humano del nuestro, pero un día, sin ningún tipo de advertencia nos abandonó. La única conexión que quedaba con ello eran las formas de vida digital llamada digi-gnomos, cuya principal función era la de conceder deseos._

_Entonces las barreras se debilitaron y un grupo de infantes de otro espacio llegaron a nuestro mundo, estaban aquí para recuperar a un amigo suyo sin sospechar que se trataba de la digi-entelequia, la luz que nos permite a nosotros los digimon, la facultad de evolucionar; tuvieron que luchar contra una de las Bestias Divinas, Zhuqiaomon._

_Milagrosamente pudieron salir con vida de aquel enfrentamiento y para fortuna nuestra el poder de la digi-evolución regresó a nuestro mundo; ahora explicó, la digi-entelequia es una de las manifestaciones más puras del **Alpha Kain Omega, **el poder sagrado, otras de sus obras fueron los emblemas; por lo tanto cuando regresó a nosotros, nuestro mundo encontró el equilibrio nuevamente, aunque fuera por poco tiempo._

_En nuestro tiempo actual, las barreras que nos mantienen aislados están más débiles que nunca, permitiendo la extensión de los poderes de las tinieblas, el Dark Area, una prisión para los digimon más terribles, un lugar que no promete escapatoria, ahora se encuentra en colapso, una oportunidad que no desaprovecharan nuestros enemigos._

_Tiempos oscuros vienen hacia nosotros, el mar tenebroso no descansará hasta consumir ambos mundos, el humano y el digital; una cosa esta clara, ellos van tras el poder divino, donde sea que estuviese. Una guerra esta a punto de comenzar._

Una vez terminó de escribir, camino por los pasillos de su palacio mientras esperaba que sus predicciones se cumplieran, cuando todo ocurriera se encontraría listo para intervenir; casi podía escuchar el clamo del Dark Area, estaban ansiosos de iniciar un baño de sangre. Él era uno de los ungidos por el poder divino, siempre obedeció a los designios del poder antes que a su propio dios, tal vez por eso siempre se encontraba ausente de la orden.

También tenía conocimiento del enemigo al que se tendría que enfrentar, después de todo comparte con él un mismo origen.

- después de tanto tiempo, llegó la hora de una nueva confrontación - susurró.

Era uno de los digimon más poderosos, la crisis se avecinaba y era momento de actuar, esa era la decisión que había tomado Alphamon.

* * *

La luz siempre debe estar en compañía de la oscuridad, dos fuerzas gemelas en constante conflicto, siempre en equilibrio, una verdad universal; no son más que patrañas, algún día verá como todo se sumergiría en el Mar Oscuro.

_algún día... _

Un niño caminaba en un espacio de color negro, no entendía como es que había llegado a ese lugar, tal vez se trataba de un sueño, definitivamente de eso se trataba; ingenuamente se pellizca uno de sus brazos, quizás con la esperanza de despertar, lastimosamente sólo pego un gritó y viéndose decepcionado, se sentó en el suelo abatido.

- _no crees que es demasiado pronto para darse por vencido, le quitas la diversión - _

Se escuchó una voz burlona, de la boca de un infante.

El chico se asustó al no saber de donde provenía aquel sonido.

- ¿Quién eres?¿De donde vienes? - preguntó con la esperanza de que le respondiera.

Escuchó una risa siniestra de aquel niño.

- _es una lástima que por el momento no pueda responder, ahora mismo me encuentro en un lugar muy lejano pero la distancias no pueden separar la conexión que tenemos - _

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? - preguntó el joven humano a su conversador.

- _tu y yo fuimos ungidos por un poder sagrado, una esencia que nos escogió para ser sus interpretes, su nombre por el momento no importa... lo importante ahora es saber que tu y yo somos un mismo ser, dos caras de la misma moneda, el ying y el yang, como quieras verlo - _

- aun no comprendo - contestó.

Aquella voz suspiró un poco.

- _olvidaba que eres un humano, un ser ignorante y egoísta - _

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? - dijo enfadado el chico.

Esto sólo hizo que la voz infantil riera otro poco.

- _ relájate un poco tamer, ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco? - _ propuso emocionado.

- Explícate - contestó el tamer.

- _tu siempre actúas como el héroe, te daré ese papel; por consiguiente, todo héroe necesita un villano con que pelear, un causa por la cual enfrentar los peligros... entonces yo me ofreceré como ese villano, el tentador, **el maligno -**_

La expresión en el rostro de aquel humano aun no entendía del todo, esto lo pudo notar el oscuro.

- _no te esfuerces por entender - _dijo en forma burlona - _tengo una idea, mandaré pistas diariamente, en realidad cuando quiera.. tu las resuelves y al final debes derrotarme... prepárate, por que si fallas, este es el destino que le espera a tu mundo - _

Entonces una tormenta de imágenes llegaron a la cabeza del tamer, su ciudad totalmente destruida, como un cementerio lleno de cadáveres por todas partes, no había un sol que iluminará el devastado paisaje a excepción de una luna color rojo sangre; criaturas extrañas se movían por los escombros, los reconoció como digimon, todos del tipo virus; la vista era horrorosa, un sobreviviente corría por su vida, era Juri Kato, su amiga de la infancia, corrió en su dirección sólo para ver como un devidramon llegaba de los cielos, con un movimiento barbárico, de una mordida arrebatar medio cuerpo.

El chico se encontraba de rodillas, llorando de la impotencia de aquella escena, no podía soportar ver eso.

- por favor, ya vasta! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- _esa será la visión de tu mundo amado, algún día la sangre recorrerá sus calles - _

El chico volteó para descubrir la imagen de un Guilmon, uno de color negro, le miraba con desprecio y burla.

- _este es el futuro que le esperan a ustedes los humanos, esa es su naturaleza auto-destructiva, sólo pinto una de las tantas formas en las que puede terminar su mundo - _

El tamer aun dejaba ver algunas lagrimas en su rostro, pero mostró una expresión seria a su conversador.

- no lo permitiré - dijo decidido.

El Guilmon Negro sonrió con crueldad.

- _la lucha de la anarquía sucederá en breve, muy pronto aprenderás que la esperanza no existe, que no es más que un sueño vago y vació - _

Con eso dicho, la versión oscura de su compañero levantó uno de sus brazos, de una garra surgió un láser de luz púrpura que le atravesó el corazón; vomitó sangre mientras perdía todos sus sentidos, lo último que escuchó de su futuro enemigo fue ...

- _algún día - _

Despertó agitado, su ritmo cardíaco estaba a mil, estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor, fruto de esa terrible visión que tuvo mientras dormía; Guilmon se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo tranquilo, esa vista logró hacer que el muchacho se calmara. Miró su reloj despertador, eran las 4:00 AM, a un era muy temprano, aun le quedaba tiempo de descansar; debía descansar, ese mal sueño le había quitado muchas energías, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es de que algo grande estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 AM, se le hacía tarde para llegar a su nueva escuela; aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en el Mundo Digital, aquello no lo exentaba de los deberes académicos.

Ryo ahora tenía 15 años, él junto con su tutor legal se dirigieron a Shinjuku, tenía ganas de ver a todos los amigos que había hecho en el DigiMundo; la transferencia de instituto había sido lo más adecuado. Como un rayo se arregló, desayunó, se despidió de su padre y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, no podía ganarse un castigo en su primer día.

Monodramon le seguía de cerca.

- Ryo, tu siempre con tus tardanzas, te va a dar un mal del estómago -

- me hubieras despertado - contestó su camarada con desdén.

- trate, lo juro - dijo seguro de sí.

Lo que en realidad había pasado esa mañana, era un monodramon histérico saltando por quince minutos encima de su compañero, eso debido a que no despertaba ni con megáfonos en los oídos; cumplido aquel lapso de tiempo, el chico se levantó como si nada, observó su reloj y comenzó a gritar desesperado de que se le había hecho tarde.

Se encontraban a mitad de camino cuando Ryo sintió una presencia muy familiar, el paisaje a su alrededor se volvía oscuro, un espacio negro cuyo piso era iluminado por líneas de color verde, daba la impresión de estar en un videojuego.

- _algún día .. - _

Escuchó claramente, reconocía de inmediato aquella voz, le pertenecía a ..

- Milleniummon! - susurró.

Una gran risa estridente resonó en todas direcciones.

- _te dije que volveríamos a vernos - _

- pero no tiene sentido, yo te derroté hace tiempo! - exclamó el muchacho consternado.

Eso hizo que se ganara un regaño del digimon oscuro.

- _tonto, un dios no conoce la muerte... pero mejor vallamos al grano muchacho - _dijo tornándose más serio de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qué quieres?¿Otra vez piensas hacer del villano? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

- _en realidad no, pero eso no significa que por eso otros no tomaran medidas - _

Una vez dicho esto, se escucho otra carcajada del dios maligno. Algo que hizo estremecer al tamer legendario.

- _te mostraré algo niño - _

El espacio generado por Milleniummon comenzó a degenerarse, se encontró en la ciudad de shinjuku, muy cerca de su nueva escuela; sus sentidos estaban alerta, por todo el lugar se escuchaba una gran explosión, giro para descubrir que un edificio había sido derribado, los servicios de emergencia iban para poder acudir al desastre.

_Un chillido horrible hizo eco por toda la ciudad, la fuente del terrible sonido se logró ver a la distancia una criatura espantosa, una bestia demoníaca de piel roja supurante, su rostro fue cubierto por una máscara de metal, unida a su carne, algo le decía que si observaba la cara del monstruo terminaría muerto de solo hacer eso; llevaba dos enormes alas en la espalda, agrietadas, su cola terminaba en dos grandes __púas._

_Henry, Rika, Terriermon y Renamon se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, mal heridos, veía sangre, una nueva dimensión de sufrimiento para los tamers. Ryo se horrorizo mientras la salvaje bestia se acercaba a ellos._

_- Alto ahí - dijo Gallantmon empujando al demonio contra el duro concreto._

_- Takato, no te arriesgues - gritó Renamon con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba sacar a los heridos._

_- ni hablar, es mi responsabilidad acabar con este digimon - _

_Las palabras de Gallantmon resonaron en su cabeza, el tiempo se detuvo cuando el temible demonio uso una de sus técnicas, uso una lengua incompresible, entonces la ciudad fue consumida por la oscuridad, un grito desgarrador del caballero y después el abrumador silencio._

Ryo no podía ver más.

- fue suficiente - gritó.

Pronto se halló en el espacio donde estuvo hablando con Milleniummon.

- ahora lo entiendes, esa maldad provendrá el Dark Area; los tamers aun no están listos para enfrentarse al poder de las tinieblas -

La voz del dios maligno resonó en su cabeza, era cierto que antes, jamás habían enfrentado amenazas del Dark Area, los tamers no conocían aun el lado crudo del Mundo Digital; aunque el D-Reaper fue una peligrosa amenaza, la entidad digital le hacía falta un ingrediente clave, maldad, en realidad un concepto relativo, pero sí, todo el sufrimiento por el placer de causarlo, eso era la maldad; el D-Reaper sólo era un programa lógico que decidió acabar con el Digital World y el Mundo Humano, causar sufrimiento no estaba en su programación.

Los digimon de las tinieblas eran un caso a parte, lo que se puede llamar maldad, estaba manifestado en ellos.

Alguna vez se preguntó sobre la existencia de ese tipo de digimon, incluso llegó a plantearse, si el Mundo Digital es el reflejó del universo mismo entonces esos digimon serían manifestaciones de demonios, como más se explica la apariencia de ángel caído que muchos llevan.

- ¿Por qué nos adviertes de esto? - preguntó el tamer legendario.

- _mis razones a su tiempo se darán - _dijo, siempre enigmático Milleniummon.

- _igualmente ambos mundos me pertenecerán, no importa cuando, eso jamás importó - _

Fue las últimas palabras que escuchó, poco a poco regresó a la realidad.

- Ryo, ¿Qué paso? -

Preguntó Monodramon, parecía que lo estuviese llamando desde hace rato.

El chico aun no respondió, a penas recuperaba la consciencia de si mismo; sólo miró confundido a su camarada, paso algunos minutos antes de que decidiera mirar su reloj de muñeca.

Pegó un grito que se escuchó por media manzana, ahora si que se le haría tarde.

Sin dar explicación alguna, corrió a toda velocidad, todo lo que sus pies daban; al pobre de Monodramon no le quedó más que seguirlo sin explicarse sobre el inesperado trance al cual se sumergió su tamer.

Mientras Ryo corría a su nueva escuela pensaba sobre las palabras de Milleniummon, su advertencia sobre la futura amenaza que representará el Dark Area para su mundo, hace tiempo que había enfrentado a alguien así, el anterior nombrado muchas veces, ese digimon era digno del título de un _digital monster de las tinieblas_; pero él era conocido como un dios maligno, aun no tenía experiencia de como enfrentarse a un digimon demonio, supuso que ellos eran los más aterradores aunque Milleniummon fuera el más poderoso.

Su mortal enemigo había creado por si mismo a varios digimon del Dark Area, monstruos como Piedmon y Apocalypmon; pero bajo el poder supremo de control del que puede romper las dimensiones, sólo se presentaron como títeres sin causa, peones sin personalidad.

En otras palabras, no tenía conocimiento de los peligros reales del Dark Area; si sus reflexiones iban en lo correcto y el Mundo Digital era sólo un reflejo de lo que llamamos universo, los humanos eran capaces de cosas atroces, cosa que todavía no había visto en los digimon pero sabía que existían, el peor panorama siempre les fue ocultado a ellos; como los padres intentar ocultar los horrores del planeta a que llamamos Tierra, algún día verían aquello, y por las advertencias de Milleniummon, ese momento llegaba más pronto que tarde.

* * *

Henry ya venía de camino a su escuela, al parecer todos sus amigos que fueron llamados para ser tamers irían, sería agradable encontrarse con todos ellos, incluso con Rika, su temperamental amiga.

Terriermon lo acompañaría como siempre, aparentando ser un muñeco de peluche, como rutina se despidió de sus padres y salió a su instituto; caminaba a paso lento pues aun le quedaba tiempo de sobra. El ambiente era calmo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvieron que luchar contra algún tiempo, esperaba que eso no cambiara de alguna manera.

- ya quiero ver a Takato, Rika y los demás - decía terriermon alegre.

Su tamer correspondió con una sonrisa.

- es verdad -

A lo lejos observaron a Takato caminar, bien se adelantó para poder hablar con él, su camarada no se encontraba con este; Guilmon de todas formas era un digimon grande, no podía llevarlo a todas partes, pensaría que probablemente se encontraría en su casa haciendo compañía a sus padres.

Se sorprendió al ver lo demacrado de su apariencia, llevaba ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba pálido, se notaba que no había dormido en absoluto.

- Takato! - exclamó en sorpresa.

El llamado volteó a ver a su amigo, forzó una sonrisa, seguro ya vio como se encontraba.

- no te preocupes, sólo no pude dormir bien anoche - contestó - momantai -

Esa frase...

- oye, no uses mis frases - habló fingiendo enojo Terriermon.

Su cometido estaba cumplido, ahora había desviado la atención un poco; los tres se dirigieron a la escuela juntos, pero su amigo Henry era muy listo, al menos más que él, volvería a preguntar..

- En serio ¿Qué sucedió?¿No me digas que es un simple trasnocho? - directo al grano, como siempre.

- ya te he dicho que no te preocupes -

Aunque no quizo, su voz sonó irritada, cosa que percibió el otro; después descubrió cual tono había usado, en ese momento no pudo remediarlo, simplemente desvió la mirada. No se sentía preparado para revelar aquel sueño, ese sueño fue tan vivido, sentía el horror de todos aquellos que eran cazados por esos digimon, la sangre fresca derramada por las bestias demoníacas; en el tiempo que trató de conciliar el sueño fue atormentado una y otra vez por esas imágenes.

Últimamente se había detenido a pensar cual era el significado de ser un tamer, cual era el propósito de que un humano y un digimon formaran lazos, y sobretodo, ¿por qué niños?, ¿por qué eran tan especiales? Llegó a pensar que era su creencia en las oportunidades, los niños tienen la mente abierta a cualquier tipo de problemas, son francos y honestos, al menos la mayoría; decididos, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, lo que los hacían adecuados para desafiar lo desconocido, tal ves eso era.

Pero ahora que sucedía cuando se crece, los ideales y convicciones cambian, siempre tuvo miedo de que al crecer lo separan de su compañero digimon, tal vez por considerarse no apto, más susceptible a las tentaciones y débil ante las influencias de otros, su enemigo estaba usando eso ahora, intentaba controlarlo por el miedo; pero también su experiencia con los digimon, sentía que lo fortalecían, el DigiMundo tuvo el lado positivo de que los ayudó a madurar, crearon ideales fuertes y sólidos que son muy difíciles de derribar.

Por eso mismo no se dejaría abatir por ese sujeto, tenía cosas importantes por las cuales luchar, como le dijo en el sueño.

No se lo permitiría.

- lo lamento -

A penas susurró, pero su amigo alcanzó a escucharlo.

- esta bien - contestó Henry.

- momantai - dijo Terriermon.

- hola chicos! - gritó Rika desde lejos.

Venía corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos, los dos muchachos levantaron sus manos como señal de saludo y esperaron a su amiga.

- hola muchachos -

Renamon se apareció detrás de Takato, Henry y Terriermon dándoles un susto.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo Henry

Lo que contestó Renamon fue un..

- lo siento -

La chica llegó a su lado y comenzaron a caminar a su escuela, no les quedaba mucho por recorrer, su destino se encontraría a la esquina; desde que se habían convertido en tamers, como amigos se volvieron inseparables, por eso sus padres decidieron que estudiarían en un mismo lugar.

La alegría se vio interrumpida cuando sus D-Arks pitaron sonoramente.

- ¿un digimon? - preguntó Rika.

Algo raro, hace mucho tiempo que un digimon se materializaba en el mundo de los humanos; estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Takato, el presentía que ese digimon estaba conectado con ese sueño de la noche anterior, no podía recordar bien con exactitud todo lo que le había dicho pero dos cosas quedaron claras, las horribles visiones de lo que sucedería si no lo detenía y esa palabras que indicaban que atacaría cuando le diera la gana.

- vamos - dijo Henry.

En sus manos sostenía su digivice, apretando un botón mostró la brújula que le indicaba la ubicación del campo digital que estaba a punto de formarse, el epicentro se encontraba en su escuela, alarmados corrieron para proteger a sus futuros compañeros, ahora comenzaría su batalla más dura de todas.

* * *

La oscuridad, su leal compañera junto a la soledad, aunque en el Dark Area era conocido como el rey tirano, debía aceptar que no era más que un prisionero dentro de su 'reino'; pero eso no le impedía salir de sus dominios de vez en cuando, a pesar de que no sea con su cuerpo y sólo proyecte una sombra de su personalidad.

Sin embargo, se le hacía muy divertido tan sólo pensar que en sus condiciones, pueda crear el caos en el mundo humano, su objetivo era sencillo, el tamer que le fue concedido el poder de la creación, que le dio vida a los digimon; una vez que este en sus manos, se apoderaría de todo.

Llegó en la nube que manifestaba su presencia, el ambiente se oscureció y los celulares, junto con todo aparato electrónico, comenzó a fallar; el digi-campo se condensó tomando forma reconocible.

- Guilmon! - exclamó Takato al ver su camarada en el mismo lugar que él.

- Takato, un digimon viene en este lugar pero es diferente a los demás - advirtió este

Se encontraba mostrando la mirada característica cuando se enfrentaban a un enemigo poderoso.

- este digimon, es diferente a otros - comentó Renamon mientras observaba el campo digital manifestarse encima de la escuela.

- siento la oscuridad - dijo Terriermon.

Kazu y Kenta también se encontraban en el lugar, observaban detenidamente como la nube de datos tomaba la forma humanoide con rasgos de una bestia, era una especie de carnero enorme, su esencia totalmente demoníaca; fue un mal día para dejar a Guardromon en casa, el pequeño MarineAngemon se escondía detrás de ellos, se le notaba el miedo en el rostro.

Los tres tamers amigos concluyeron una cosa, se trataba de ...

- Es Mephistomon, ya lo habíamos enfrentado - dijo Rika al ver a su viejo enemigo.

_Mephistomon. Un digimon del tipo Ángel Caído, tiene la apariencia de un carnero gigante; tuvo su origen en los sentimientos negativos referentes a la venganza, de los datos mentales del legendario Apocalypmon, hábil para la magia negra y oscuros rituales, la finalidad de su existencia es la de exterminar otras formas de vida como su antecesor._

Los digimon se colocaron en guardia, este digimon era en especialmente fuerte, después de todo se encontraba en el nivel perfeccionado.

_Finalmente, he llegado a este mundo. _

Su voz sonó siniestra, estremecedora, algo que hiela la sangre con sólo de oírla.

- _vine para apoderarme de su mundo, mal nacidos humanos, todos morirán en mis manos - _

Los futuros compañeros de Takato, Henry y Rika se mostraron aterrados ante las palabras del ángel caído, corrieron dentro de las instalaciones bajo la mirada sedienta de sangre del demonio; los digimon rodearon a su enemigo mientras sus tamers alistaron sus cartas, ya listos para digi-evolucionar. En un parpadeo aparecieron Growlmon, Kyubimon y Gargomon mientras el digimon oscuro pisaba suelo.

Mephistomon sonrió con crueldad, Takato observó fijamente a la encarnación demoníaca con intriga, pronto recordó el sueño de anoche y entonces entendió, se trataba de él; cuando el ángel caído poso su mirada en él sonrió aun más al enterarse de sus pensamientos, la atención que le colocaba amenazaba con arrebatarle el alma.

- _el último poder se encuentra en este mundo, me marcharé si me lo entregan - _

"_¿El último poder?" _se preguntó Henry, ese digimon de que rayos hablaba.

El tamer de Guilmon lo recordó entonces, en el sueño también le hablaron de un extraño poder, podría pensar que se trataba de eso; pero no sabía con que objetivos.

- _les explicaré, el último poder es tan sólo uno de los nombres que le hemos otorgado, el poder divino, el Alpha Kai Omega; es un poder antiguo como el universo que se ha manifestado por medio de los datos digitales - _

Una vez dicho esto, la figura de Mephistomon fue bañado en sombras y comenzó a adoptar otra apariencia; la esencia del ángel caído no desapareció pero los rasgos animales se esfumaron dando lugar a un cuerpo más humano. Un digimon del mundo de las tinieblas, su apariencia ofrecía escalofríos y los que observaban quedaron confusos por esa transformación.

- Devimon - dijo Kazu.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Rika confundida.

- _es tan sólo una de las tantas formas que puedo adoptar, pero no estoy sólo para mostrarle mis distintos disfraces, entregenme el último poder y juró que jamás regresaré - _

Si claró, Takato no sabía que rayos pretendía, pero mejor sería detenerlo antes de que algo saliera mal.

- vamos, Growlmon - gritó y su camarada, fiel obedeció.

- **Llama Extenuante - **

Growlmon disparó una ráfaga de fuego desde su boca, el ángel Devimon sólo movió su brazo en dirección proveniente de la técnica de su enemigo; como por arte de magia las llamas fueron detenidas, desapareciendo mientras el ángel caído mostraba un sonrisa altanera.

- _que impaciente, veo que estas dispuesto a jugar - _

Las palabras del ángel caído sonaron como una sentencia de muerte.

De las manos del demonio fue disparado un rayo oscuro que golpeo a los tres digimon con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte? - preguntó Rika ante el poder de ese Devimon, sus tres digimon debían ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo sin problemas.

- _mis queridos tontos, soy diferente de todos los digimon a los cuales se han enfrentado hasta ahora; están condenados **Esfera del Caos -**_

Con agilidad crea una esfera de maldad que ataca a Gargomon, quien le tenía en la mira con sus ametralladoras; la técnica fue tan poderosa que en suelo quedo Terriermon, agotado y con algunas heridas.

- Terriermon! - gritó Henry preocupado por su pareja, corrió hacia él sin importar que Devimon lo tuviera en la mira.

Estaba a punto de atacar a ambos..

- ni lo pienses! - dijo Takato a la distancia.

Su D-Ark comenzó a brillar, de este salió un rayo dorado que golpeo el costado de aquel ángel caído; este sintió el dolor que jamás le habían provocado, tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo por la luz que le había quemado.

- _la manifestación del último poder - _

Entonces Growlmon y Kyubimon le atacaron con sus técnicas más fuertes, en los terrenos de la escuela se creó una gran explosión, todo observado por los estudiantes y maestros desde su instalación.

Una vez disipado el humo, pudieron ver que devimon no se encontraba en ese lugar, sin embargo su poder aun era presente.

Sin previo aviso el digimon demonio apareció del suelo, disparando sus rayos oscuros con fuerza inimaginable logró hacer que Growlmon y Kyubimon se degradaran a sus formas anteriores, Renamon y Guilmon.

- ¿_eso es todo? - _preguntó con burla en ángel caído.

- rayos, venció a nuestros digimon con facilidad - dijo Takato al ver a su digimon herido.

En un parpadeó, su enemigo apareció detrás suyo.

- _pensé que esto sería un reto más interesante - _

Devimon mostró una sonrisa fría.

_Devimon._

_En la antigüedad fue un ángel que se dejó llevar por las tentaciones y cayó directo en el Dark Area; un enemigo muy astuto y feróz con el don de corromper las almas, que mejor manera para mostrar su presencia en nuestro mundo, pero tan sólo es una de las tantas apariencias que puede adoptar._

- _ahora entrégame el último poder - _habló de forma autoritaria.

El demonio le tomo con ambos brazos, pero su digivice despertó su brillo nuevamente, una onda de luz se extendió empujando al ángel caído, como la otra vez quemando su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó el chico mientras se reunía con sus amigos y sus digimon.

- _por lo visto, el poder no se entregará con facilidad, tal vez tenga que usar otra técnica - _

- **Garras Exterminadoras - **

Un poderoso ataque por parte de Cyberdramon, el ángel no le quedo más que recibir esa técnica y chocar contra una de las canchas de la escuela; Ryo se reunió con los demás muchachos, su digimon perfeccionado es encontró con el demonio, dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

El ángel caído mostró una mirada furiosa a su atacante, entonces fue envuelto nuevamente en sombras y cambió su apariencia; Mephistomon había regresado.

- _tamer legendario, veamos como estas preparado para combatir al mundo de las tinieblas - _

De sus manos disparó un rayo color púrpura, el digimon cyborg dragón los esquivó pero más ráfagas oscuras se le avecinaban; usó sus brazos para cubrir un ataque certero, pero eso imposibilitó que esquivara un golpe de las piernas del carnero demoníaco.

Cyberdramon se encontraba en el suelo, viendo un nuevo ataque físico del ángel caído, por fortuna lo evade le da una patada en el rostro.

- _eres un digimon fuerte y poderoso, después de todo eres su legado - _

Ryo observó la transformación antinatural de ese digimon, no era como los otros 'salvajes' con los que tuvieron que batallar, sentía la maldad en ese digimon, eran las advertencias de Milleniummon.

- _nos veremos nuevamente digimon tamers, esto no se ha acabado humanos... la muerte caerá del cielo, el caos se ha desatado hoy - _

El carnero monstruoso rió antes de desaparecer en las sombras, el silencio se sobrepuso en el ambiente hasta que el pitido de sus D-Ark's los distrajo la señales de campos digitales aparecieron por toda la ciudad, era increíble que no lo hubieran detectado antes.

Rugidos se escucharon por toda la ciudad, al horizonte se veían distintos digimon, la batalla apenas empezaba.

**Fin del Prologo.**

**Avance: **

_Los seres humanos son seres tontos e incompetentes, cada vez que ven algo que no comprende lo rechazan y caen en la desesperación; los seres humanos son patéticos, para su fortuna llegó alguien que los liberará de su sufrimiento. Quien diría que su salvación viniera de manos de la bestia, los días del ángel caído están por llegar._

Me gustaría que comentaran sobre que les pareció el primer capítulo.

Ahora la historia sigue con "**La Llegada de un Ángel Caído"**


	2. La llegada de un Ángel Caído

**Digimon Tamers: Alpha Kain Omega**

**Capítulo II: La Llegada de un Ángel Caído.**

El epicentro será ese edificio, algo muy divertido e irónico considerando que esas instalaciones fueron creadas para evitar que los suyos se manifiesten en este mundo; sin embargo, nada que pudieran ofrecer esos malnacidos humanos se compararía con el poder de las tinieblas. Pensaba que ya habían aprendido la lección cuando Mihiramon, de los doce devas, traspasó las barreras sin ninguna dificultad.

Como una serpiente sigilosa, subió por ese edificio y se posicionó justo encima de este, una mirada elevada de todos aquellos insectos; no se encontraba sólo, a su lado estaba una mujer con un vestido rojo, tenía guantes morados y un sombrero, las gafas eran del mismo color que sus guantes; era su forma humana, algo más presentable que su figura verdadera, cruel y astuta, la reina de las arañas, arukenimon. El otro viste de un traje azul de manera elegante, una capa negra y su piel pálida, en su rostro mantenía un antifaz rojo, de cabello rubio; en esencia un vampiro poderoso, Myotismon.

- ¿Y esos tamers? - preguntó inquisitiva la mujer.

La sombra tomó la forma del ángel caído Devimon.

- no están nada mal -

Su expresión se tornó despectiva.

- para unos humanos y sus mascotas -

- ¿Y sobre el _Uno_? - dijo sin expresión Myotismon.

Devimon mostraba ahora furia, quizás con algo de decepción.

- aun no es consciente, el poder más grande tuvo que caer en manos de un humano y se niega a dejarlo -

El vampiro cambió su expresión a una burlona, después de todo podría divertirse un poco, en el Dark Area no había quienes se le enfrentaran en batalla.

- después de tanto tiempo, las cosas se ponen interesantes -

- estás nostálgico, ¿Verdad Myotismon? - dijo burlonamente la mujer araña.

- concentrémonos en lo que es importante - interrumpió el ángel caído - el poder de la tumba del pecado debe descender entonces -

Mostró una sonrisa oscura, el verdadero terror pronto llegaría.

* * *

El Dark Area, el lugar más inclemente y aterrador, en lo más profundo de su oscuridad se encontraba la mayor fuente de energía negativa bajo la forma de una tenebrosa puerta.

Aquel portal era adornado por un esqueleto enorme de siete brazos, cada uno se posicionaba encima de una cerradura; esas cerraduras tenían la apariencia de símbolos que representaban a cada uno de los siete poderes del Área Oscura. El monumento al poder las tinieblas era contemplado por un demonio que pasaba su tiempo en reflexión.

De todos era el más consciente de que sólo era un prisionero, a pesar de ser uno de esos siete poderes, poseía una de las llaves para abrir la demoníaca tumba; conocía como era los enfrentamientos con los humanos y los digimon que le acompañaban, eran conocidos como los elegidos, pero ni ellos podrían enfrentar lo que se desataría muy pronto.

La Tumba del Pecado concentraba energías negativas, el maligno usaría la puerta para desatar al mismísimo terror.

El demonio se rió estridentemente, los humanos no sabrían que les aguardaba, sólo podían esperar la muerte.

* * *

Los noticieros se concentraban en el fenómeno que ocurría de nuevo en su ciudad, varios monstruos aparecieron de repente por todas partes.

Ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de ser el blanco de esos monstruos demoníacos, el destino de los helicópteros fueron ser derribados por esas criaturas, callendo en llamas sin dejar algún sobreviviente.

- **Cañones Atómicos - **

La energía poderosa del digimon perfeccionado acabó con tres de los digimon que atacaban la ciudad.

_Devidramon._

_Un dragón maligno con cuatro ojos color sangre, es causa de temor y es apodado como el demonio de los ojos duplicados; nació de la esencia del emisario de la oscuridad, Devimon. Su especie compone el grueso de los ejércitos de ángeles caídos como Daemon o Barbamon._

- están exagerando, son demasiados - exclamó Ryo al ver la cantidad de Devidramon que invadía la ciudad.

- no había pasado nada así desde la invasión de los parasimon -

Dijo Taomon mientras usaba su pincel para pelear contra otro Devidramon, otro dragón demoníaco se le abalanzo pero esta pudo esquivar con rapidez; miró a sus dos adversarios que la observaban con sed de sangre, estaban a punto de atacarla pero con agilidad invocó un conjuro con su gran pincel derrotando de inmediato a ambos.

- bien hecho Taomon! - gritaba Rika, alentando a su compañero.

Rapidmon era perseguido por otro Devidramon, por ser el más rápido pudo hacerse detrás de su enemigo, antes de que incluso reaccionara le disparó con sus misiles, el monstruo desapareció en el acto.

- ese digimon debe ser el causante de tantos Devidramon - dijo pensativo Henry, era más que obvio que estaban relacionados.

- no nos dejará las cosas tan fácil - habló Takato mientras pasaba una carta por su D-Ark, una carta de refuerzo.

WarGrowlmon usó sus cuchillas irradiadas para acabar con otros dos dragones demoníacos.

Cyberdramon peleaba esta vez con dos Phantomon, esquivaba con agilidad las oz que estos portaban, pero lo atacaban sin descansar; las parcas lanzaron ráfagas de energía oscura que golpearon al Cyberdramon, pasmandolo en un edificio.

- llego la hora de morir -

Dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro se acercaba sigilosamente.

- **Garras Exterminadoras - **

El Phantomon que se le acercaba fue exterminado con su poder, al tiempo se abalanzo sobre el otro que bloqueo sus garras con su imponente guadaña, empujando a su adversario intentó cortarlo en dos pero dejo su viente vulnerable, cosa que Cyberdramon aprovecho para para darle muerte al digimon oscuro.

Los digimon se los tamers seguían derrotando al ejército de digimon oscuros, pero cada vez se acumulaban más y más.

Ryo buscó con su D-Ark el origen de la señal digital, todos los digimon venían de la torre de Hypnos; su digivice le mostró las imágenes de los tres virus, con el que había peleado hace breve, Devimon. Los otros dos los identificó como Arukenimon y su compañero como Myotismon.

Al parecer esos tres estaban detrás de todo esto.

- Yo iré a ver lo que pasa en esas torres, ustedes sigan peleando con estos digimon -

Cyberdramon fue por su tamer.

- esta bien, nosotros nos encargamos de esto - respondió Rika mientras Taomon golpeaba a unos bakemon que se encontraban en el lugar.

El tamer legendario se fue con su digimon hacia aquellas instalaciones, ya había enfrentado a estos con anterioridad, algunos de ellos fueron clonados por Milleniummon con el objetivo de doblegar a quien le desafiase, esta vez los sucesos eran similares pero el autor era mucho más oscuro.

El camino fue acortado por el ataque de un SkullSatamon, Cyberdramon esquivó su ataque con sus garras mientras su enemigo mostraba una sonrisa insolente.

- con que estos son los tamers que derrotaron a nuestro 'Verdadero Enemigo' - comentó el ángel caído.

Uso su báculo para golpear al tamer y su digimon, ambos chocaron contra un edificio cercano; la sonrisa macabra no desapareció de su rostro, se decidió ir por ellos buscando derramar sangre.

Devimon observaba como los humanos corrían con pavor, a esas criaturas no les quedaba otro remedió que ese; ellos no podrían hacer algo en contra de los digimon, era la aterradora verdad entre ellos y los ángeles caídos digitales, nunca los derrotarían.

Observaba a los tamers batallar en contra del ejército de pesadilla, debía admitir que eran fuertes pero mientras nadie interfiriera con el campo digital, los digimon oscuros seguirían llegando hasta que se quedaran sin energías; sintió algo en el aire que causó en él una expresión de desprecio pero la sensación desapareció poco a poco, la presencia de **él **se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cuando se manifestara a este mundo no le quedaría más que perecer.

- ¿En serio es necesario usar la Tumba del Pecado para esto? A mi parecer ya están vencidos - dijo Myotismon.

- no sólo será este mundo - respondió incógnito Devimon.

Alzo uno de sus grandes brazos hacia los cielos, creó una esfera de oscuridad que se conectó directamente al campo digital.

- muy pronto estará listo -

Dijo mientras posaba su mirada en sus acompañantes.

- vigilen que nadie intervenga -

Y con eso se fue entre las sombras, Myotismon y Arukenimon no objetaron nada, simplemente se quedaron a hacer su tarea mientras pensaban sobre cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando le vendieron la alma al diablo.

Del campo digital comenzó a salir algo muy poderos, ambos digimon se estremecieron al sentirlo, su materialización causaría gran desorden en todas partes; los aparatos electrónicos fallaron mientras la figura de la bestia se asomaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo salió del campo hacia la ciudad, le temían después de todo era su legado.

- WarGrowlmon! - gritó el tamer en la distancia.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó su camarada.

- un MarineDevimon, al lado tuyo -

Advertido del peligro, con sus cuchillas atómicas acaba con rapidez y de inmediato comienza un combate con otros Devidramon.

- esto es interminable - susurró para si.

- _ya te cansas, si esto a penas comienza - _

Escuchó detrás de si, se volteo para ver al Guilmon Negro.

- lo sabía, eres el mismo que Devimon y Mephistomon - contestó señalandole acusadoramente.

El digimon oscuro fingió sorpresa para luego decirle.

- _ así es amigo, tengo que admitir que tu compañero es fuerte - _dijo en forma despectiva.

- ¿te burlas a caso? si evoluciono a Gallantmon desearías jamás a verme molestado - dijo seguro de si el tamer.

Sin embargo el Guilmon Negro no se vio intimidado.

- _lo se, el Caballero representa todo lo bueno de ti, la lealtad y la voluntad de luchar por lo que es justo - _

Hablaba mientras señalaba al niño.

- _en cuanto a mi, yo soy tu vanidad y tu ambición, el odio y la furia; soy tu lado oscuro por así decirlo - _

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó.

- _esto es debido a nosotros, que más perfecto que adoptar esta apariencia, hace este juego muy profundo - _

El chico no sabía que decirle, no era muy bueno en cosas de filosofía.

_La condición humana es patética en si, tan __frágil y siendo ignorante de ello van desperdiciando su vida, se creen que están en la cima de la evolución pero no son para nada trascendentes; los humanos son tan insignificantes como cualquier otra forma de vida inferior, ¿no estas de acuerdo?. He venido a este mundo para demostrar eso, un humano es todo lo que necesito para lograrlo._

Las palabras le confundieron aun más, pero sintió el odio que le tenía a los seres humanos, los veía como si fueran insectos.

- _no te confundiré más, mejor sigamos con este juego - _

Y con eso dicho, el Guilmon Negro se alejó; Takato lo observaba. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía realmente? Repasando los hechos hizo una amenaza enviando digimon para que invadieran su ciudad, los atacó personalmente pero no lograba nada con eso y ¿Qué quizo decir con que necesitaba a un humano para lograrlo?.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era blanco de un ataque.

Por fortuna Henry lo empujó haciéndolo caer en el suelo para que no saliera herido, después ambos escucharon una gran explosión que derrumbó una residencia completa, voltearon a verle.

_Kimeramon._

_Un digimon artificial compuesto orgánicamente por partes de otros digimon, de gran fuerza y energía destructiva, en etapa perfeccionada._

Un Kimeramon los estaba atacando, a la distancia observaban los cadáveres frutos del ataque de la salvaje bestia, personas que no tenían nada que ver con ello más fueron incinerados por el maligno digimon; Henry trató de desviar esas imágenes de su cabeza, con esfuerzo dirigió una mirada molesta a su amigo.

- ¿Qué rayos pensabas? Casi te matan -

Takato, quien observaba a los desafortunados, dirigió una mirada de caída a su amigo, no le contestaría nada por el momento; se levantó del suelo mientras era objeto de la mirada de Kimeramon.

Antes de que este pudiera atacar, WarGrowlmon lo empuja del camino, este cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo, reaccionando, con su gran brazo esquelético golpeó con salvajismo a su enemigo.

Kimeramon preparaba otro ataque, pero los misiles de Rapidmon le atacaron la espalda, emitió un rugido de dolor mientras WarGrowlmon la daba con su cañón atómico; en el lugar se produjo otra gran explosión.

* * *

Ryo recuperaba lentamente la consciencia, se encontraban en un cuarto de oficinas, las personas que se encontraban en el lugar ya habían huido de la zona de combate.

Tenía algunas heridas, pero eso no le impedía levantarse, observó como Cyberdramon y SkullSatamon batallaban en los cielos.

- **Hueso de Clavo - **

El ataque fue esquivado a tiempo, sólo causando daños colaterales como la destrucción de uno de los pisos de abajo de donde se encontraba Ryo; Cyberdramon arremetía con sus garras pero era bloqueado por el báculo; el digimon demonio demostraba ser superior, pronto su adversario quedó pasmado en el suelo mientras el ángel caído se le acercaba para darle el golpe final.

- Cyberdramon! - gritó Ryo.

Este tenía su digivice en dirección al demonio, este disparó un rayo de luz que hirió a este en un costado.

SkullSatamon vio al joven con ira y se le abalanzó, intento escapar pero recibió el golpe del báculo, Ryo fue arrojado contra un escritorio de la sala, iba a levantarse pero el demonio le tenía amenazado.

- pagarás por eso niño -

El chico cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, sin embargo nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver la figura congelada de SkullSatamon, este se rompió en las partículas de información a causa de que Cyberdramon había intervenido a tiempo. Ryo pudo respirar tranquilo entonces.

- Ryo, ¿Estas bien? -

Dijo Preocupado al verle un hilo de sangre cruzarle el rostro.

- estoy bien, mejor vamos al campo digital -

Obedeciendo, fiel a las ordenes de su tamer, ambos fueron hasta los edificios de Hypnos; algunos Devidramon se metieron en el camino pero no eran rivales para un digimon perfecto como Cyberdramon.

La torre era un poco alta, así que volaron un poco en la dirección paralela a los edificios; ya en la cima observaron a Arukenimon y a Myotismon mirandoles con burla.

- hasta que al fin - exclamó Arukenimon.

- llego la hora de divertirse un poco - dijo a su vez el digimon vampiro.

Ryo observo que detrás de esos digimon, se encontraba una pequeña esfera oscura.

- esa esfera, siento algo poderoso y maligno de esa esfera - dijo Cyberdramon mientras gruñía.

- entonces destruyamos eso, quien sabe que es lo que estos sujetos tengan planeado - habló el tamer decidido.

Myotismon impidió el paso de ambos.

- lo siento, pero nadie puede enterferir -

- **Látigo Sangriento - **

Ryo se bajo de su compañero mientras observaba la batalla entre los dos perfectos, la técnica de Myotismon envuelve el brazo de su contricante y lo arroja al suelo, del techo del edificio; Cyberdramon se para con rapidez y le ataca con sus garras, el digimon vampiro recibe el ataque de lleno y cae, esto es aprovechado por su contricante que se decide a acabar con todo rápido.

El vampiro le da una patada en el rostro, empujandólo metros atrás; aprovecharía para su siguiente ataque.

- **Ala Espeluznante - **

La técnica fue muy devastadora, derrotado yacía Monodramon bajo la mirada despectiva del digimon vampiro.

- ¿Eres el mismo?¿Cierto? - preguntó el tamer mientras recogía a su compañero.

Myotismon sonrió para contestarle.

- te contestaré con esto, mi ambición es unir el mundo de las tinieblas con el DigiMundo y el Mundo Humano, de esa manera me convertiré en el soberano de todo lo que halla sobre ellos -

Esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando, ¿Pero cuál era el objetivo de traerlo de nuevo?.

La mujer araña intuyó sobre el pensamiento del tamer.

- por ser tu te diré lo siguiente, fuimos llamados por alguien muy poderoso para el juego final -

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? - exigió respuestas.

El digimon vampiro se acercó al muchacho para contestar con palabras frías.

- ¿Qué serviría saber de todas maneras? Igual no te pensamos dejar vivir -

A Ryo se le armo un nudo en la garganta mientras observaba como Myotismon se preparaba para un ataque más.

- **X-Láser - **

De la nada, apareció un ExVeemon que atacó sorpresivamente a el vampiro, ese perdió el equilibrio unos segundos pero fue más que suficiente para que el recién llegado rescatara a Monodramon y a Ryo.

- gracias, esto parece una reunión de viejos conocidos - exclamó el tamer legendario.

- de nada - dijo ExVeemon, esperando alguna gratitud.

- necesito ayuda, de alguna forma tenemos que destruir esa esfera de oscuridad -

Esa era la prioridad.

- por lo pronto no sería rival para Myotismon y Arukenimon, lo mejor ahora será reunirnos con tus compañeros - dijo su salvador recientemente.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, primero se reunirían con los otros tamers, ahí podrían sacarle la información necesaria de lo que estaba pasando, algo le decía que ExVeemon tenía ese conocimiento.

* * *

Rapidmon fue lanzado contra los escombros por el brazo del terrible monstruo, Kimeramon se abalanzó sobre el digimon caído pero fue interrumpido por Taomon, le golpeó con su pincel; la temible bestia le atacó con sus rayos de energía pasmando a su atacante en el suelo para después pisarla, ahí intervino WarGrowlmon.

Usó su poderosos haz de energía, la fuerza era suficiente para empujar al temible digimon.

- rápido, debemos irnos! - gritó Henry.

- ¿en serio no podemos hacer nada en contra de este digimon? - preguntó angustiada Rika.

Cada vez que lo golpeaban, se levantaba de nuevo; y ahí estaba, Kimeramon se levantaba de nuevo mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor, los digimon de los niños ya se estaban cansando de la batalla, si seguían así muy pronto se convertirían en las siguientes victimas de su iracundo enemigo.

- yo y WarGrowlmon lo distraeremos - dijo Takato.

- ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? - dijo Taomon.

- si - contestó con simpleza.

Iban a replicarle, pero la mirada fría del chico los detuvo al instante de decir cualquier cosa.

- sigamos.. no hagas nada imprudente - le amenazó la chica levantando ambos puños.

- tranquila - contestó en tono nervioso.

Así ellos fueron a refugiarse mientras WarGrowlmon seguía combatiendo a Kimeramon.

- **Cañones Atómicos - **

Desató otra poderoso haz de energía que derribó nuevamente a su rival, y como ocurría desde hace rato, el enemigo se levantaba nuevamente sin mostrar signos de cansancio o fatiga; Kimeramon responde con los rayos de sus manos, una gran explosión destruye toda la manzana.

Takato lentamente se levantaba del suelo, ese ataque había sido muy grande; se miró el brazo, el cual le corría sangre, herida originada desde el hombro. Su digimon estaba tendido en el suelo y su bestial enemigo, mirándolos con sed de sangre, si quería sobrevivir tenía que evolucionar a la etapa mega.

- WarGrowlmon, ¿aun tienes energías? - preguntó a su camarada.

- lo siento, pero las gaste todas en la batalla - le contestó lastimeramente.

Se había convertido en un problema, sin las energías suficientes, no podrían digi-evolucionar a Gallantmon, quien sería más que suficiente para derrotar al demonio de en frente, necesitarían un milagro para salir de esta.

Sin saberlo, un digi-gnomo se encontraba en las cercanías, correspondiendo a los deseos del niño hizo descender de los cielos una luz dorada.

* * *

Myotismon y Arukenimon fueron segados por la luz que venció automáticamente a todas sus tropas, los digimon de las sombras desaparecieron poco a poco y quienes dirigían el ataque tuvieron que retirarse por el momento, el vampiro y la mujer araña no les quedó otra opción que escapar al mar de las sombras.

La esfera de oscuridad, quedó desprotegida ante la luz sagrada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desintegró.

- _maldito niño, también puede convocar al poder de los milagros - _

La sombra maligna se enojo al sentir el poder de los milagros, el caos que había desatado estaba por desaparecer, a menos...

* * *

WarGrowlmon sintió como su poder se fue restaurando, en cuanto a su enemigo, Kimeramon fue golpeado por los rayos dorados quedando gravemente herido.

- vamos, WarGrowlmon, es nuestra oportunidad - dijo el tamer a su camarada.

Fiel a su pedido, el digimon cyborg comenzó a concentrar energía en sus cañones, en dirección al adversario, el cual le miraba con furia.

- **Cañones Atómicos - **

En un parpadeó, Kimeramon ya estaba vencido, su esencia ahora era los datos que flotaban en el aire.

Esa pelea se había terminado.

La luz dorada se acercó al niño y tomó la forma de una reliquia, no lo pudo reconocer más este se introdujo en su digivice cambiando su aspecto.

Aun mantenía sus colores dorado y rojo con blanco, creció en tamaño, formando como un brazalete conectado a un guante, blanco, que ya tenía puesto; en el centro estaba la pantalla circular y alrededor de esta diversos botones esmeraldas, no lo sabía entonces pero ahora era portador de un **Omnivice.**

De este nuevo aparato tecnológico, se manifestó la misma luz dorada que se dividió de acuerdo a los trayectos que adoptaban.

* * *

Rika y Henry fueron testigos de la luz que acabo con casi todos los digimon de la oscuridad que los había venido a invadir, sus digimon recobraban sus fuerzas, de esa manera fueron capaces de acabar con algunos monstruos que aun se encontraban en la zona.

Habían descendido cerca del Parque de Shinjuku.

- ¿viste esa luz Henry? - preguntó asombrada Rika.

- es como si fuera un milagro caído del cielo - contestó este a su vez.

Taomon tenía sus propios pensamientos al respecto.

- llegó en el momento en el que más lo necesitábamos - comentó.

- creo que vi digi-gnomos en la zona - dijo Rapidmon, había sido observador.

- ¿Dónde los vistes? - le preguntó su amiga digimon.

- mientras peleaba con los devidramon, se ocultaban entre los árboles -

Rapidmon estaba entre los digimon más rápidos, para poder manejarla tenía que tener control sobre lo que observaba en el camino, no fue muy difícil para él darse cuenta sobre los digi-gnomos.

- tal vez su presencia explique esa luz - dijo Taomon - ¿Verdad Rapidmon? -

- tal vez las Bestias Sagradas nos estén ayudando - contestó este.

Las ocasiones en que poderes especiales vengan a su mundo para ayudarlos con algo, siempre estaban conectados a las Bestias Divinas como Azulongmon y Zhuqiaomon; un ejemplo era aquella ocasión, en la cual pudieron evolucionar a la etapa mega en el Mundo Humano, incluso la intervención de Omnimon fue orquestada por las Cuatro, en su batalla contra ese Mephistomon.

- Rika ¿Tu crees qué las Bestias Sagradas nos estén ayudando? - preguntó Henry, al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión.

La aludida estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando dos luces de color dorado se posaron sobre el D-Ark de ambos tamers. El color verde y blanco se mantuvo, pero su forma cambió de la misma manera de la que ocurrió en la anterior vez, lo mismo sucedió con Rika, cuyo color seguía siendo el mismo azul.

Ambos miraron sus nuevos aparatos, no lo sabían entonces, pero habían adquirido un **Omnivice.**

- ¿Qué significa esto? - se preguntó el muchacho.

* * *

Fueron testigos de aquel resplandor.

- un humano pudo convocar el poder de los milagros - dijo sorprendido ExVeemon.

Fue recibido su gesto por uno arrogante.

- y eso qué, eso ya había pasado - le contestó Ryo.

Ambos eran perseguidos por dos Phantomon, pero la luz dorada los salvo destruyendo a los digimon de las tinieblas.

- que bueno que eso paso, pero no me esperaba que tomaran en parte en esta guerra - habló el digimon de color azul.

- supongo que las cosas se pusieron graves -

Era misterioso que los poderes que sostenían al propio Digital World vinieran al mundo de los humanos, las amenazas de Milleniummon no sólo eran palabras vacías, algo oscuro se estaba aproximando.

- debemos darnos prisa - dijo serió el tamer legendario.

ExVeemon asintió con la cabeza, entonces aumentó la velocidad al tiempo de que Monodramon recuperaba la consciencia.

Una luz dorada interrumpió su camino, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por la intensidad con la que brillaba, a penas pudo abrirlos descubrió lo que tenía en su brazo.

- Es un Omnivice! - dijo sorprendido.

- esto fue causado por el poder de los milagros - aseguró ExVeemon.

_Desde ese momento, nuestros destinos comenzaron a forjarse. _

* * *

La ciudad de Shinjuku descanso entonces, inexplicable fue el momento en que se materializaron tantos digimon.

Los programas Shaggai y Jugernout no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos.

- demos gracias al cielo por esos niños - exclamó Yamaki, jefe de operaciones de Hypnos.

Sus dos empleadas registraban la situación, con alivió el campo digital desapareció.

- esos niños, tienen la capacidad de realizar milagros -

Pero a toda victoria, siempre hay algo que se tuvo que sacrificar.

- pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, los reportes de los primeras victimas ya se están mostrando, los servicios de emergencia están a su tope de actividad -

Fueron muchos los digimon que invadieron a Shinjuku hoy.

- pero pudo ser peor - dijo una de sus empleadas.

- tienes razón - contestó.

En la esquina de la habitación se encontraba la sombra, responsable de los acontecimientos de hoy.

_No se imaginan, esto aun no ha terminado humanos._

* * *

Pudieron detener la invasión de las hordas de digimon, pero el trabajo de la Tumba del Pecado seguía su curso, tal como él lo había planeado.

Sin embargo..

- el poder de los milagros, malditos humanos -

El demonio mostraba una mueca burlona, que luego se tornó despreciativa.

- me molesta que se salgan con la suya -

La Tumba del Pecado interrumpió sus pensamientos, una luz purpura emanó de este y se dirigió a las alturas, un rugido hambriento estremeció todo el Dark Area.

Una sonrisa vil se asomó en el rostro del demonio.

- tan pronto -

- se paciente, ya podrás hacer el caos que desees -

La bestia rugiente aparentemente ignoro al demonio, salió otra explosión de luz púrpura y una densa oscuridad se hizo presente, algo emergería, sería mejor preparar el portal.

- llegó la hora de la desesperación humanos -

El poder de las tinieblas pronto mostraría su mayor fuerza, los días del ángel caído comenzarían a partir de ahora.

* * *

Los chicos se reunieron en el parque, los digimon estaban en su mundo.

Guilmon, Terriermon y Monodramon estaban jugando mientras Renamon los observaba, acallada encima de un árbol.

- ExVeemon, etapa adulta - leyó Rika desde su nuevo Omnivice, por suerte había encontrado el botón correcto.

- es un gusto conocer a un grupo de niños elegidos -

- ¿elegidos? - preguntó Takato.

- se refiere a humanos que tienen por compañero a un digimon - respondió Ryo mientras ExVeemon asentía con la cabeza.

- sin embargo, te equivocas ExVeemon -

Esto intrigó al digimon.

- sucede que a los elegidos, son las personas invocadas por un poder superior en el Digital World - explicó Ryo aun grupo interesado y a una incrédula Rika.

- entiendo, entonces ustedes son tamers - contestó ExVeemon rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? - preguntó la muchacha.

Los chicos seguían hablando sobre ello, a Ryo, de todas las personas, no le gustaba que se metieran en cosas de su pasado, intento desviar el tema, sabía como y además eso era lo más apremiante en estos momentos.

- ExVeemon, ¿Qué sabes acaso de todo esto? -

El digimon lo pensó un poco, igualmente tarde o temprano tenían que decírselo.

- es el Dark Area - contestó.

- ¿el Área Oscura? - preguntó angustiada Renamon.

- ¿Qué es el Área Oscura? - dijo su camarada.

- se trata de una zona del Mundo Digital, es el lugar donde habitan los digimon de las tinieblas, ellos sólo buscan crear caos y destrucción - respondió ExVeemon.

- y viniste a ayudarnos - dijo Henry mientras el aludido asentía con la cabeza.

- En estos momentos, los poderes del mundo de las tinieblas amenazan los territorios de las bestias sagradas junto con el mundo humano, cumpliendo la voluntad de nuestros dioses hemos despertado a los emblemas legendarios, que alguna vez salvaron a nuestro mundo de la destrucción -

Mientras ExVeemon contaba su historia, en las cercanías del parque, una pequeña partícula de oscuridad se dio a conocer; de forma inesperada, comenzó a crecer aceleradamente, los cielos fueron cubiertos por las grises nubes, anunciando una terrible presencia.

Los Omnivices anunciaron el acontecimiento, los chicos descubrieron de la cercanía de la nueva señal; corrieron para ver una esfera de oscuridad en crecimiento, definitivamente eso era el origen de la señal. Todo lo que estuviera al rededor de la manifestación digital se marchitaba, el pasto frondoso se convertía en un suelo gris; una sombra apareció detrás de los muchachos y los digimon, era Devimon nuevamente.

- _tal vez crean que nos hallan ganado - _dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

- pues así es, derrotamos a todas tus hordas - respondió Rika desafiante - y si digi-evolucionamos a la etapa mega, amigo, sólo polvo quedará de ti -

- _tanta confianza tienen - _

ExVeemon sabía que ese digimon no era lo que aparentaba, de verdad se trataba de alguien siniestro, obviamente era la causa de todo lo que ahora pasaba en esta realidad.

- ¿Qué es lo planeas con esa esfera de las tinieblas? No tiene sentido, se supone que el poder de los milagros lo exterminó - dijo

Esto provocó una risa en el ángel caído digimon.

- _no fue fácil, pero un odio tan intenso no puede ser destruido sólo con un poder divino; a estado esperando mucho tiempo para poder desahogarse - _dijo mientras señalaba la esfera de oscuridad.

- _falta muy poco para que se manifieste en su mundo - _

Para los chicos, sólo había una salida.

- entonces sólo lo destruiremos - habló Takato - Guilmon -

- Terriermon! - grito Henry.

- Monodramon -

- Renamon -

Cumpliendo las órdenes de sus tamers, los cuatro digimon atacaron pero la esfera de maldad no resulto dañada.

El ángel caído sólo se burlaba de su intento fallido.

- la esfera es más resistente, tal vez en nuestras etapas megas - reflexionó Ryo pero fue detenido por la voz de Devimon.

- _ni en sus formularios más poderosos lograran algo, resígnense a morir niños torpes - _

Pese a encontrarse un poco intimidados, los niños mostraban esa determinación que tanto le había costado en el pasado, los que se le opusieron hace mucho tiempo tenían esa mirada en esos ojos, le recordaban todo el odio que sentía por ellos.

- no importa, hallaremos la forma - dijo uno de ellos con determinación.

El Omnivice de Takato brilló de nuevo, la misma luz dorada de antes chocó contra la esfera negra; como consecuencia se hicieron grietas en este.

Eso era lo que necesitaban, pensó ExVeemon entonces.

- dirijan sus digivices a la esfera, su luz puede destruir al poder de las tinieblas -

- _malditos niños! - _bramó el demonio, listo para atacarles.

- **X-láser - **

A Devimon no le queda otra opción, tan sólo tubo que cubrirse con su ala para evitar un daño mayor, esto le dio tiempo a los cuatro tamers para hacer lo que ExVeemon les había pedido, en un parpadeo se hizo visible una gran explosión, la esfera de oscuridad se había desvanecido por completo.

- lo logramos - dijo Takato a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué se siente que arruinen tus planes? - preguntó Ryo al demonio.

Esperaba un gesto de frustración por parte de su enemigo, en vez de eso dio a conocer una sonrisa diabólica; algo malo estaba pasando, los demás se dieron cuenta del gesto de Devimon, este volvió a señalar, los tamers voltearon para descubrir un digi-campo que se extendía gradualmente, una ventisca hizo desaparecer la neblina; entonces vieron a un monstruo como ningún otro, no se conocía a este digimon en lo absoluto.

Era un personaje de terror, tenía la apariencia de un demonio grotesco, de dos enormes alas hechas por lo que parecía piel humana; tenía garras en manos y pies, de la dureza de un diamante, una gran cola y una máscara de metal atornillada a su rostro, sin dudas ha de ser una bestia horrorosa.

_- experimenten el odio del Dark Area, el primer ángel caído, **Belialmon -**_

El rugido del ángel caído estremeció la ciudad entera, los tamers y sus digimon debían preparase para una lucha de vida o muerte.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Así termina este capítulo, la verdad me gusto el trama de los ángeles caídos de 'Digimon: El Poder Divino' y pensé en crear unos propios.

Este es el primer ángel, Belialmon; inspirado en Belial, uno de los regentes del infierno.

Previo:

_El poder del Dark Area se manifestó en un poderoso ángel caído digital, una bestia iracunda que sólo busca destruir, la destrucción por el bien de la destrucción; es un principio que la luz y la oscuridad estén en equilibrio, con uno de los pilares de la oscuridad revelados, llegó la hora que la luz de los emblemas se hagan presentes._

Comenten por fa, la historia seguirá con

**Emblemas I, el Valor y la Amistad**


End file.
